Sweetest Downfall
by Jill Annette
Summary: Raye Hino has only been truly in love with one man through her adolescence but cannot seem to make him love her back. Darien Shields has never felt the way he does when he finally meets the girl of his dreams. Multiple love interests.


AN: This is my new baby. I've had the idea for a good part of the year and finally found the inspiration to write it. I hope you enjoy the introductory to the new work. =)

* * *

Sweetest Downfall  
_Written by: Jill Annette_

**PROLOGUE**

It was the piano that caught her attention. Her first day at a new school, Raye Hino was not used to the crowds which flooded the hallways of a public school and was surprised she even picked out the melody through all the loud chatter and slamming locker doors. Curious, Raye followed the sound to the auditorium door, which she happened to be passing by when she noticed the music, and peered inside. With the door open, the music overwhelmed her.

Like most teenagers her age, who only listened to current hits, she didn't recognize many classical pieces outside of Moonlight Sonata, Brahms's Lullaby or Pomp and Circumstance—everything they teach kids in music appreciation—but the piece the boy behind the piano played was entrancing to Raye, even if she didn't recognize it. There was something about it she immediately felt she related to, something she understood about the piece.

She slipped through the auditorium door and closed it behind her to block the bustling teenagers in the hallway. Even with the rows of seats between her and the stage, Raye was able to hear the music almost as if she were beside the piano and the dark headed boy behind it. From what Raye could see, he was tall and thin—not exactly lanky but not too far from it. She imagined him to be drop dead gorgeous, all the girls in this school probably drooled after him. Most schools had their famous jock but they also had their famous thespian and also their musician. This boy behind the piano must be this school's musician. She imagined him having his own following, a group of gaggling girls he couldn't ever fully brush off. However, the auditorium was completely empty aside from the two of them.

The piece he played was heavy and sad. It clamped down on Raye's heart and her breathing became slightly ragged as she continued to listen. Raye sat down in the seat closest to the door, wondering if any of her musings were true and why he chose to play such a heartbreaking song. The music was slow with a alterations of crescendo's and decrescendo's were quick and choppy, reminding Raye of the choppiness of the waves on the Pacific Coast when a storm rolled in off the seas, of mixed emotions and terrifying memories.

The notes reminded her of the reason why she was in this new school anyway. The death of her mother and an absent father lead her to live with her grandfather 2,000 miles from home. She was torn by the song and her memories of how things used to be and the abrupt change she had to adapt to in less than a month. Before she knew it a few tears escaped her eyes and she wiped at them vehemently. However, her tears stained her cheeks and she wasn't able to catch them all before someone pushed open the door rather noisily at the same moment the warning bell rang for the next class. She let out a quick yelp of surprise and glared at the intruder. The boy who walked in had shaggy hair, brown eyes and a smirk on his lips as he caught her spying on the boy on stage.

"Hey, Dare!" Shaggy Hair yelled, catching the other boy's attention.

All the keys on the piano seemed to be pressed at once as the boy's concentration was broken, the sound was jarring. "Yeah?"

"It's time to go," Shaggy Hair stated. He glanced back at a flustered Raye who was quickly gathering her things. "By the way, you made another one cry."

Embarrassed by the whole situation, Raye bowed her head in hopes of hiding herself and quickly made a beeline to the door, brushing passed Shaggy Hair in her haste. She heard him chuckle at her awkwardness as she opened the door and the thinning hallway, though still somewhat loud, welcomed her back to reality. Raye pulled out her schedule and scanned for information of where her third period class was held, somewhat thankful that today she could use the excuse of being new for her tardiness.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks!


End file.
